


Purple makes it better

by petrification



Series: Okay [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrification/pseuds/petrification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should had got drunk sooner, he mused. It certainly made everything more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple makes it better

He should had got drunk sooner, he mused. It certainly made everything more bearable. Those small purple cocktails the waiters served were absolutely fantastic and after the second one the taste didn’t seem so strong any more.

”I think you've had enough.”

He opened his mouth to tell Lester off because he clearly hadn't had enough, but no words made it out. Instead, he found himself making a slightly high-pitched sound that could almost have been a laugh and he couldn’t seem to stop.

Then suddenly he was gasping for his breath while his hands fanatically grabbed a hold of Lester’s dress shirt.

“Oh for –“ Lester muttered, then said louder: “Come on, Connor.”

Lester’s hand settled on his waist and they were walking across the room. He hoped they were getting more drinks.


End file.
